Frozen Heart
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: Based off of the promo for 4x02. Elsa's powers react again, but this time, she accidentally freezes Emma's heart.


**CaptainSwan all the way. Swanfire shippers should probably stay away.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever, Emma regretted her decision to have the group split up; even when they were in Neverland, splitting up hadn't been such a daunting though, probably because they were splitting up into groups, unlike now, when they were each going their separate ways. She was currently in one of the deepest parts of the ice cavern, trying to comfort and reason with a very scared Elsa, and she had absolutely no idea where in this cave David or Killian could be, right when she could use the back-up, as she was certainly not the expert on comforting people. Emma held out her hands to the scared queen in an attempt to prove that she meant no harm, while Elsa, on the other hand, held her hands in front of her face as though to shield herself.<p>

"Please," Elsa begged. Her breathing was ragged, tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes and her voice was shaking. "I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else. I just want to find my sister!"

"And I understand that," Emma said for what felt like the millionth time. "However, if you just calm down and trust us, we can help you, and with everyone in town helping, we'll be able to find Anna a lot faster. But we can't help you if you're scared, so please, calm down." During this entire speech, Emma had been moving ever so slowly closer to the queen, intending to at least try to comfort her. However, almost immediately after she finished what she intended to be an attempt to extend the hand of friendship, Elsa noticed her movement.

"Please! Stay away!" She shrieked, pushing her hands out to ward Emma away. However, when she moved her hands, icicles shot out and Emma grunted slightly as one of them struck her in the chest, right over her heart. It didn't hurt all that much, but Elsa, if possible, grew even more scared.

"No," the snow queen gasped. "Not again."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. Okay, now, her heart was starting to twinge from that icicle, and she put her hand over her heart and took some deep breaths in an attempt to calm it down, but it didn't seem to work.

Elsa took a few shaking deep breaths to calm herself down. "I can't control my powers whenever I'm scared; they immediately react defensively no matter how much I try to repress them. That icicle; it froze your heart, and only an act of true love will stop it. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry."

The first stab of cold came and Emma couldn't hold back a sudden shout of pain as she crumpled to her knees, clutching at her heart. From somewhere else in the ice cavern, she heard both David and Killian yell her name. She tried to call out to them, but another stab of cold sent her completely sprawling to the ground.

"We're here!" she heard Elsa call, in a desperate attempt to bring the men over to where they were. The sound of feet hitting ice reached her ears, but it sounded muted. All Emma could hear was the blood pounding, her own ragged breaths, and her teeth chattering. She had never felt this cold in her life, and she drew her knees up to her chest to try to keep warm.

Killian was the first to reach them, with David hot on his heels. "Swan!" the pirate exclaimed, rushing to her side and bending over her, stroking her hair, which was turning white. He turned to the prince. "She's freezing to death."

David leveled his gun at Elsa. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"I – it was an accident, I swear," Elsa promised, struggling not to use her hands in her defense. "My powers reacted and I struck her heart. Only an act of true love will save her, or else she'll turn to solid ice. I know, because this happened with my sister as well. She sacrificed herself to save me from someone who wanted me dead, but in doing so, she also saved herself."

David looked down at his daughter, who was currently being held by the captain in an attempt to keep her warm. The cold of the cavern was doing nothing to help Emma's frozen heart, and the tips of her fingers were starting to turn blue. He turned back to Elsa. "You'd better hope that she survives as well."

"Emma, love, I'm here," Killian was whispering to her. He was growing desperate now, since nothing he was trying was having any effect on warming her up.

"H-H-Hook," Emma shivered. The blue was slowly creeping up her arms and neck, freezing her. "I-I l-lov-"

"Shhh, love, don't try to talk," he murmured into her ear. "You're going to be able to say it in the future, but if you say it now, that means you've given up hope, which exactly not like you." However, Killian was beginning to lose hope himself, especially when he saw the tips of her hair were beginning to turn to ice. Desperately, he leaned down and kissed her, not caring if it was True Love's Kiss or not; all he knew was that he had to let her know how he felt just one last time.

A pulse of golden light spread out from the pirate and the savior. The ice cavern shattered, but Killian barely registered Elsa and David's exclamations of surprise as they hastened to shield themselves from the falling ice; his focus was entirely on the princess in his arms as she gasped and drew in a deep breath. Her breathing was once again normal, she was no longer shivering, color returned to her complexion, and her hair was once again the beautiful, soft flaxen locks that Killian loved to run his hand through.

"Killian?" she asked, slightly confused. He grinned at her and helped her stand. "How - what happened?"

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," Elsa murmured in wonder. "But I've never seen anything like that happen before."

David didn't say anything, but he merely gave the couple a knowing grin that really made Emma uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Review are love!<strong>


End file.
